SunFlowers and MoonFllowers
by Saku-san
Summary: Yaoi. RonTom Riddle HpDH Spoilers. Explit. Written for xSheshemex she wrote a sequal for Rons Recipe like I begged her to do. Ron tried to go back to his own time, but a cirtin dark loard wants him to stay and give out information on the future.


Hey guys! This is a fic I am writing from yellowstone national park! I have no beta and the laptop I'm using I am barrowing from my firend Rita, who's also my room mate. The eys are in Chinese so I'm going from memory on where the letters are. This is a Harry Potter fic I promised a firend. You know who you are!It's Ron/ Voldamort, or tom riddle. You shall all see.

Warnings. Lemon, sex and some major deathly hallows spoilers. So be warned!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling, the rich genius does.

Chapter one.

Ron Shrinks

It was dark, it was dark and warm, and confusing. Very confusing. Ron had just been with Harry and Hermione in Dumbledore's office, and Harry had defeated the dark lord. He was just about to ask Harry why he had gotten so tall when Hermione explained that Voldamort him self had sent a shrinking curse his way. The only reason it hadn't made him a small Skelton in thee seconds was because of the protection Harry had given everyone when he was willing to let him self be killed. The last thing he could remember was Harry turning around and telling them he had had enough trouble for a life time. That was true, he had.

"oi!" Ron suddenly felt like he had a body, a very heavy, achy body.

"Ug- Harry?" He asked the voice was male so it only made sense it was Harry.

"No- sorry, who?"

"What?" Ron sat up, he was laying, knocked out in Dumbledore's office, with a young man, who, like himself had bright red hair.

"Who are you-?" He asked the man. He looked oddly familiar but Ron couldn't put his finger on it.

"Markus, Markus Weasley, and you are?"

"What's going on!" Ron demanded suddenly. This was NOT his great grand father. "Are you a death eater who fucked up some Polijuise potion?" He demanded again. Markus, or so he said he was, looked extremely offended.

"I'm sorry, but I am highly offended at such a commit! I am not, nor shall I or anyone I put my self near be a Death Eater That gang was a horrid part of my school years here at Hogwarts!"

"You can't be Markus Weasley, you can't he's My great granddad!" Ron said desperately "So who are you?"

"I assure you- I'm no grandfather as of yet, and certainly not to some one only a few years younger then me!" Dumbledore stepped out of the fire place and looked around pleasantly. As thou he was expecting firendly company.

"Ah! Markus, yes I believe we had a meeting. Who is your friend?"

"Professor Sir, this man just came out of n-"

"Dumbledore! You're alive!!" Ron jumped up and looked around stunned.

"Why yes, I must say I have been for some time now, mr-?"

"Wesley, my names Ron Weasley! What's going on!"

"What year is it Mr. Weasley?"

"1998, why?"

"I'm afraid you have had a mishap with, a time turner perhaps?"

"Time turner, no I was just fighting Voldamort! With my friend Harry! And Hermione!"

"I'm afraid I don't know about who you are speaking"

"It- no- what's- Sir?" Ron asked desperately.

"It's the year 1958"

"I traveled back in time?"

"Yes, it seems so"

"So- what"

"I afraid I can only guess, Mr. Weasley"

"Your guess's are normally right thou" Ron said a bit shyly.

"Why, thank you. It would seem we must find a way to get you back to your own time, if it was as you wish"

"Of course! I can't stay here I miss my family."

"Well Mr. Weasley you do have family here. Markus, here must be a grandfather?"

"Yes, my great granddad"

Well, Markus would you please entertain Mr. Weasley While I go fetch the minister"

"Yes- Alright" With that Dumbledore use the fireplace and flooed from his office.

"So you're my grandson then?"

"I guess…" Ron was feeling a bit silly.

"What happened then?" Ron got up of the ground and found a chair before plopping down into it.

"Have a seat then it'll take some time." Markus did as requested and sat down in a chair across from Ron who told him everything that has happened, with Voldamort, with the death eaters, even the story of Harry Potter and about his family all-in-all it took him about an hour.

"Well now. That's quite the life!"

"I guess"

"So- Tom Riddle and his follower get quite strong then?"

"Riddle? Yes. Only he goes by-" Ron took in a shape breath and said "Voldamort now.. We all fear the name and call him You-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named. My fired Harry never said those thou always just said the name. Easy as pie. He was raised with muggles thou so he had no reason to fear it."

"Well, he must be brave then I suppose he of all people should fear it. But he defeated him then?"

"Yes! Right before I ended up here! And- Fred…" Ron was suddenly hit with a n overwhelming wave of sorrow for his brother who had died. Tonks and Luipn too- he mainly mourned his brother. He saw Markus's questioning look and smiled sheepishly he had tears in his eyes.

"My brother. He died in the final battle… My other brother, George- his twin is devastated."

"Well I'd say so!" Dumbledore and a short round man came thru the fire hole and smiled. They changed the mood of the room entirely, they gave Ron a good excuse to Change the subject. Something he was more then happy to do. He was relived when the two other men ignored the tears in his eyes. He whipped them away hurriedly.

"I'm so sorry for the wait, Mr. Weasley's but it took some doing to fine the minister!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. Ron looked sheepish.

"So there he is!" The minister seemed to bounce when he spoke. "Very impressive! Well, Mr. Ronald, was it? How old are you?"

"17" Ron fiddled his thumbs in the arm chair.

"Ah! You're of legal age then. Well I guess we can't put you in school again can we?" Ron shook his head "Well, you'll have to get a job of course, and possibly your own place to live.

"He can stay with me!" Volunteered Markus.

"Ah well then it's settled. Our top Time guards are looking for a way to send you back now. However- I must ask. How did it happen?"

"No idea. – an enemy hit me with a shrinking curse and –well it didn't effect me right away cuz my fired Harry was willing to die to protect us so we were safe from him-" Ron added the last bit at the skeptical looks he got from the minister and Markus "So it was working slowly. My friend-Hermione- just explained it to me before I disappeared and wound up here. Well I t was really more like blacking out to be honest" he looked around and saw Dumbledore smile, the twinkle in his eyes even more bright then normal.

"Mr. Weasley- your sure it was a shrinking curse?"

"No-"

"I believe that in fact it was an indeed a time travel curse. He wanted you to come back here for some reason." The older man moved swiftly over to his desk and sat down. "I believe that due to this protection, given by your friend, it effected you as a shrinking curse would have done. He must be strong."

"Sir- I don't really understand" Ron said honestly.

"Well, Some forums of protection differ. I imagine in this case he could only change it to a curse of similar properties for a short while. So basically it effected you as a shrinking curse only for a little while, before it's true intention was released." He said finally.

"So I'm stuck here? And shorter then I used to be?" He said outraged

"For the time being, yes."

"So-" Ron began but the minister interjected.

"So we fall back on the plan that you remain here, and get cozy, until we can send you back."

"How long?" Ron asked, finally giving up

"I cannot say. Days, maybe, years, perhaps even decades, by which time it would be useless. I am sure" Dumbledore said gravely. He turned to Markus "I believe it is late, we should have the interview tomorrow I think." Dumbledore looked as if he was going to say something when a knock on the door was herd.

"Ah! That must be Tom. I sorry but I think we must end this here. Ron, you will go with Markus and find a job. I will get in touch with you shortly."

"Alright Then, the ministry shall stick with you on this topic Dumbledore. Good day Mr. Weasley's" The round minister tipped his hat and shot thru the fireplace. Ron stood up and fallowed Markus to the door when Dumbledore said

"Come in, Tom "The door opened just before Markus and Ron got there, and Ron saw, a handsome man, with dark shadows under his eyes. He looked like he was around 25 or so. Ron wanted to ask who he was but felt that it was rude to do so, and he was feeling tired. After all, for him the day was busy. He got the last two hourxes, Took a ride on a dragon, defeated Voldamort, and went back in time all in one day. He was more then willing to go lay in a soft bed for a nice sleep.

As they passed, the handsome man looked Ron in the eyes and nodded, a robotic nod. Ron thought he must have had manner shoved down his thought since youth. The man's eyes lingered on Ron for a moment, and Ron thought he should know this man but he did not. He realized in his curiosity that he too had been staring at the handsome man with dark hair, and -

'_Red eyes?'_he thought.

"Ron, lets go" Markus had pulled on Ron's arm, apparently he had stopped walking to stare at the stranger.

"Okay…" he started moving again and fallowed his great granddad out of the Hogwarts grounds before Appereating with him to his home. They used side-along apperation since Ron didn't know where the other man lived.

Pop!

The new place was pleasant! It was a small, three room flat over a large book store. The rooms were white and gold, with a sad excuse for decor, it was still nice, and it felt homey, to Ron anyway. The main room had two large squashy arm chairs, like in the Gryffindor Common room, and a equally as squishy sofa in front of a roaring fireplace. One of the bedrooms had a large amount of different shaped boxes stored all over. The other one had a single twin bed, night stand, and a dresser. No bedding. The other room had a double bed with a soft looking blanket and quit a lot of furniture and belongings.

"I love it" Ron said happily.

"Hm, it's home"

"You live alone?"

"Yes, it just me and Snackers" The red headed man said fondly plopping down on his bed.

"Snackers?" Ron said leaning agonist the door frame

"My dog, he's a Labrador, blonde, loving, he should be here now- SNACKERS?" he yelled, and in less then thirty seconds a blond lab was licking Ron all over his face.

"Muggles normally have pet dogs, but I like them" Ron laughed at his granddad's comment

"My dad loved Muggles, he's the head of Muggle artifacts in the ministry- or he will be" Markus looked extremely proud for a moment, and beamed at Ron.

"What do you do, or plan on doing?"

"I'm not sure" Ron said, suddenly serious. He pat the dog on the head again and stood up.

"We'll think of something. Why don't you get some sleep now."

"Sounds good. Don't worry! I'll conjure my bedding" He said fondly.

On his way to the guest room, he had stopped in the restroom to take a look at how small he had gotten and nearly screamed. He had to be less then five feet! This was the first time he had seen himself in a mirror in almost a year. Being locked up in the tent all the time had made hi pale, yet not to blotchy. His hair seemed to have gotten darker, and it was looking a bit shabby. He needed a trim and a wash. So helping himself to soap as Markus had insisted, he went ahead and took a shower. He was upset to see he had gotten smaller in more ways then he planned. However, thu shorter, he was also very thin, thinner then he remembered. Perhaps is was lack of food for a year and the shrinking spell, but along with that he had become more lean then before. The year had done him wonders look wise. He just looked, from his standards pretty good!

After he had made his bed and laid down to rest, all he could think of was the handsome man who towered over him in height. He couldn't help but think he should know who this man was. Well, Dumbledore said 'Tom' but Tom was a very common name. He knew one Tom in school, and of course Tom at the Leakey Cauldron. Then there was Tom Riddle, or Voldamort. But then again, didn't his grad dad say the Death eaters were just a group at Hogwarts a few years ago. That would mean that very well could have been Voldamort applying for a job as Defense Agonists the Dark Arts teacher! That would mean Ron had meant

"Voldamort!" Ron said out loudly as he sat up suddenly. He had seen Voldamort! Dumbledore had said who ever put the course on him had wanted him to go back in time fore some reason, why would Voldamort send him back in time? To kill him then? And save himself the work? That made no sense, Voldamort would just as easily send the Arvada Kadabra curse his way. This made absolutely no sense.

-------

As the sunlight dance across the floor that was Ron's room, he figured he had better get up and go look for a job. He'd try Diagon Alley first. Maybe he could get a job selling robes or something. As he got dressed his mind wandered to his current problem. He wanted to tell every one every thing and put an end to the war before it started. But as he thought of it a image of Dumbledore popped into his head and he knew then that she shouldn't tell anyone else the future in fear of changing it for good. It could mean no Voldamort, but at the same time is could mean No Harry- Or Hermione, or even himself!

Tom Riddles P.O.V

Tom Riddle jr stormed thru the halls of Hogwarts. Angry as he had ever been. He stopped on the forth floor corridor and waited for the room of requirement to open for him. There he stormed into hide his most resent Hourex. It was a special Item, the Tierra that belonged to Ravenclaw herself! It was worthy to be his Hourex. Once he had hidden it, he stormed out. He was so angry at Dumbledore that he didn't even think it wasn't safe to hide it in such a place, where jugging from the amount of books every where, many students had access to. Once he was at the edge of the Hogwarts ground he turned and said a complex spell, one he didn't even know he knew. But he must have made it up on the spot. Either way he cursed the position of Defense Agonists the Dark Arts. If he couldn't have it, no one could. Ah well. At least he got to hide a precious part of his soul.

He stepped out of the grounds and appereated to the flat above a bookstore. He had lived here only a few weeks using money he saved from working for Burgan at Burgan and Burks. The shop was rather useless but it helped him to locate the locket and cup. That was all he needed from it. As he throw off his cloak as he sat down moodily in front of the empty and cold fireplace. Staring at it deep in thought. He had seen two red headed boys leavening Dumbledore's office when he went in. One of them he thought was extremely attractive, and mysteries. He couldn't help but wonder who he was. However he didn't find it at all important.

--- Morning.

As Tom had fallen asleep on the sofa, he woke up in a fowl mood. He made his way over to the kitchen window and took his _Daily Prophet_ from the delivery Owl. He glanced at the cover ad saw in bright red writing "Time traveler in our Presents!" He looked at the picture, and it was the red headed boy- the attractive one- he had seen on his way into Dumbledore's office. He read the article.

"Mr Ronald Weasly was just discovered my Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster,

Yesterday evening. He was said to be a time traveler from at least thirty years in

the future! How he got here is unknown, but the minister himself said that Mr. We-

asley would be staying with his great grandpa in a flat above the Black Cat Book

store on the outskirts of London in a small wizarding community. Let's hope our vis-

itor can bring good news from the future!"

Tom smiled wickedly. This boy would have information from the future? This would prove extremely useful! And the fact that he was a floor below him was even more welcoming. He got dressed, and combed his hair, did a simple spell to get rid of the shadows under his eyes and made his way out of. He considered himself lucky that there were only three flats above this bookstore. And that he knew the names of both nabobs. He guessed that the boy s granddad was from his father's side. He went down the light of stars and knocked politely on the door to the Weaslys man's flat.

Ron's P.O.V

As Ron sit in his room, a little freaked at what could happen should he fuck around, a knock was on his door. He got up and went to put on his jeans. He hadn't conjured clothes, so he slept in his boxers. Once he was covered he got up and opened the door to his room.

"Ron" Markus stood there a worried look on his face. "Someone's here, to 'welcome you" He said shifting where he stood. Ron smiled

"Who?"

"My upstairs nabor." Ron nodded and fallowed his granddad out of the hallway and in to the living room. He was stunned to see who stood before him.

"Ron, this is my Naboor, Tom Riddle. Tom, this is my great grandson from the future, Ronald Weasley" he said showing signs of being angry.

"You!" Ron stopped breathing for a minute, wondering if this Tom fellow was going to attack him.

"Yes, me" He said in a charming voice, that entered Ron's ear like honey.

"You- know him in your time Ron?" Markus asked. Ron looked at Markus before he decided on what to do.

"Erm, no but I saw him coming from Dumbledore's office yesterday." Ron said sheepishly. Tom smiled.

"I was applying for The D.A.D.A teaching job" He said telling Ron what he already knew. "I believe Markus was also applying for a teaching job, in Transfiguration? Was it?" he asked Markus smiled and nodded

"Yes, yes quite right." He said beaming.

"Yes, how did it go then?" Tom asked Markus chuckled.

"It didn't He showed up! I'm doing the interview today instead. In fact, I had better head over shortly, why don't you tow- talk Tom, so sorry to bother you mate- but could you show him around. I'm not sure if it's different from his time or not?" Tom Riddle hid his joy, and only smiled politely at Markus.

"I'd love to" he said, flashing a smile at Ron, who shifted uncomphertibly.

"Alright then, Need to shave, and I'm off!" Markus left and disappeared into the bathroom, leavening Tom Riddle alone with Ron Weasley.

"So, what year are you from?"

"1998"

"Really? Tell me about history?" Tom said smiling pleasantly. He took a few plight steps towards Ron. Ron, on the other hand took a few steps away from Riddle.

"Sorry- No."

"Why- if I may ask?"

"It'll change the future to tell you-anyone." Riddle smiled, Ron let something slip.

"So- Am I important to History then?" He took a few more steps towards Ron, who was now close to being backed into a wall.

"Erm.." By this time Ron was agonists the wall and Riddle was less the a foot away from him. The man was tall, must have been at least a foot taller then Ron.

"Am I?" Said Riddle this time his voice was steamy. He was leaning in, enjoying the way the red head got frazzled, and nerves.

"Sorry- I can't say"

"Can't you? It won't hurt" He promised. Now he was becoming tempted. He wanted to take the cute boy here and now.

"Listen I'm sorry Voldam- Tom, I just can't tell you.."

"What was that?" Tom had pulled his wand and now held it to Ron's neck, pocking him hard with it. "That name, what was it?" He ordered "Tell me" Ron went to open his mouth to tell him to back off when the wand pressed harder into the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Voldamort" He said giving up. He was hoping the man would back away however, he seemed angry.

"How do you know that name?"

"I grew up fearing that name!" Ron said desperately.

"Did you?" He asked, looking smug. Ron nodded and said

"Most of the time we never even say it. We just said You-know-who, or he-who-must-not-be-named" Riddle smiled widely, looking at Ron fondly. He leaned in a bit, wand still on the boys neck, and with out so much as a warning, kissed Ron square on the mouth. It had been a while since he had a good shag and this red head seemed worthy.

"Umgh!" Ron put his hands on Riddles chest and pushed him off roughly, as he could. Riddle looked at Ron with raised eye brows but smiled.

"Your not straight" He said, as if he were telling someone they had food on their face.

"How do yo-"

"I just do. Your to- famine to be straight" He leaned in, like he was going to kiss Ron again, and the boy being just that, a boy, Ducked out from under him.

"back off!" he said warningly, pulling out his own Wand.

"Now Ron, have I ever taken orders form anyone, even in your time?" Ron shook his head "Then I'm not going to now,. You said it yourself. Changing the future is a dangerous thing to do."


End file.
